


Teaching Skylar

by James_Stryker



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver catches Skylar in her room having a little private moment with herself and she’s curious to know what sex is like and Oliver decides to show her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Skylar

“Oh, God. Oh, fuck. Just like that, baby. Mmm!” Jenna cried out in ecstasy as Sara worked her talented tongue on her clit while feeling Mick pushing his cock deep inside her pussy. While all this was going on, a certain teenage superhero was laying on her bed watching the video on her laptop, with one hand down her pants while the other plays with her breasts through her grey sweater. The teenage girl revealed to be having her private time was revealed to be Skylar Storm. Skylar moaned softly from the sight of seeing Mick’s cock going in and out of Sara’s welcoming cunt while she continued her oral assault on Jenna.

“Fuck, Sara! Your tongue feels so good on my clit.” Jenna moaned as Mick grinned from the hot sight of his girlfriend eating out her best friend. “You love watching your girlfriend eating me out?”

“Oh, yeah. So fucking hot.” Mick said. Skylar slips a finger inside her moist hole, imagining Oliver pushing his cock deep inside her welcoming pussy while Bree teases her sensitive clit with her tongue while she plays with her breasts, pinching her erect nipples gently and rolling them in between her fingers. The thought of Bree and Oliver pleasuring her was turning Skylar on immensely and making her extremely wet. Now, it was Jenna’s turn on the video to get fucked by Mick as he pulls out of Sara and lies down on the bed, with Jenna climbing on top of him in the reverse cowgirl position, lowering herself down on his member until he was completely inside her while Sara positioned her head in front of Mick’s balls and starts sucking on them as Jenna slowly moved up and down on his cock.

“That’s good girl.” Sara smiled at Jenna.

“Mmm.” Skylar continued to moan in pleasure. The beautiful Calderian girl added another finger inside her tight opening and pinched her nipple through her top while she kept her eyes glued to the computer screen. “Oh, my God. Mmm. Keep going, Oliver. Oh, yes, yes.”

“Skylar?” A voice called as they opened the door only to see Skylar masturbating on her bed to porn.

“Oh, my God! OLIVER!” Skylar yelled as she removed her hand from out of her jeans and closed her laptop shut. Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment and blushed at the same time when Oliver caught her in her private time as he let out a soft chuckle. “Why are you laughing at me? Get out, now!”

“I’m sorry, Skylar. I couldn’t help it. I never thought you would be the type of girl that would, you know, do that while watching Jenna Sativa and Sara Luvv doing Mick Blue in the bedroom.” Oliver said as he tries not to laugh at Skylar, then began to notice the laptop lying right next to her. “Wait a minute. That’s Kaz’s laptop! He’s been looking all over for it.”

“I’m sorry, Oliver. I didn’t know that was Kaz’s laptop. I was just curious about something and I want to learn about it.” Skylar said shyly.

“Learn about what?” Oliver said as he sat down next to Skylar.

“You know. I want to learn about the Normo’s custom to mating.” Skylar said.

“Oh, you mean sex. You want to learn about sex?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah. And as a Calderian, I want to experience sex with a Normo.” Skylar said.

“So, that is why you took Kaz’s laptop from his room and decided to check it out and get aroused?” Oliver asked as Skylar stayed silent. “Skylar, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Everybody masturbates. You’re just curious about what it’s like. You shouldn’t feel bad.”

“So, you’re not mad at me?” Skylar asked.

“No, I’m not mad at you Skylar.” Oliver moved closer towards Skyar and sits his hand on her thigh, with Skylar placing her hand on top of Oliver’s.

“Thank you for not being mad at me, Oliver.” Skylar smiles at Oliver and laced her fingers with his.

“You’re welcome. Hey, if you want to talk to someone about it. You can always come to me.” Oliver said.

“Well, there is one thing that I want to ask you. But I don’t know how you will react.” Skylar said.

“You can tell me. I can take it.” Oliver said as Skylar takes a deep breath to prepare what she’s about to say to him.

“I want you to teach me about sex. I want to experience the same thing as Jenna, Sara and Mick on the video that I watched on Kaz’s laptop.” Skylar said. Oliver’s eyes widened and a smile appears on his face, which Skylar began to notice. “Oliver, are you alright? Why do you have that goofy smile on your face?”

“Oh, uh. Nothing. Will you excuse me for a second? I need to talk to Chase about something. I’ll be right back.” Oliver said as he got up from Skylar’s bed and stepped out of her room, closing the door behind him and making sure that the coast is clear, just so he can do his happy dance. He knew that he was definitely going to get a chance with the girl of his dreams. Oliver stops dancing and went back inside Skylar’s room and sat back down on the. 

“Skylar, I’m back. Skylar? Skylar?” Oliver called.

“So, did you do your happy dance?” Skylar asked while she was in the bathroom.

“Yeah. Wait, how did you know that I was doing a happy dance?” Oliver asked.

“Because you get that goofy smile on your face and you wanted to be excused so you can be alone so no one can see you dancing.” Skylar said stepping out of the bathroom. Oliver looks up, his eyes widened in surprise only to see something that definitely caught his attention that made his jaw drop. It was Skylar, standing in the middle of the room completely naked. He was shocked at first, then began to feel is cock twitching, paying attention to the beautiful girl standing right in front of him.

“God, Skylar looks beautiful. I thought that she was going to have three boobs on her. Since she’s Calderian. But she looks normal. I want her.” Oliver thought to himself.

“Well, what do you think?” Skylar said as she starts walking towards her bed and sat down next to Oliver on her bed.

“You’re beautiful.” Oliver gulped as Skylar smiles at him.

“I saw it on the movie with Jenna and Sara where it starts off with Sara surprising her boyfriend Mick after he enters the house, only to see her standing in the bedroom completely naked.” Skylar said. “So, what do I do next?” 

“Well, Skylar. First we start kissing.” Oliver said as Skylar moved closer to him.

“You mean, like this?” Skylar asked as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Oliver’s. Oliver began to kiss Skylar back, his hands trailed up and down her smooth skin. The brown-haired girl ran her fingers through Oliver’s hair as she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue inside his mouth as Oliver flicked his tongue against hers, challenging her into a battle of domination. Olive gently lied Skylar down on her bed as he began to feel her hands fumbling with the buttons on his shirt one by one as Oliver pins his tongue against hers. Skylar breaks the kiss to catch her breath and unbuttoned the last button on Oliver’s shirt as he removes his shirt from off of his body, only to reveal his normal but a little toned body as Skylar ran her ands up and down his chest.

“You have a smooth chest, Oliver. Have you been shaving?” Skylar asked.

“Well, I have been using my heat vision to burn my chest hair off. I was re-enacting a scene that I saw from an episode of Superman: The Animated Series. I was using the mirror so the beam can hit the hair on my chest. I hope that Donald doesn’t notice it.” Oliver said.

“Oh, come on! Who ruined the mirror?! Kaz!” Donald shouted from the other room as Skylar and Oliver both started chuckling.

“Now, after we finished kissing I will begin to leave a trail of kisses down your sexy body. I start off by kissing you on your neck and I make my way down to your breasts and start licking your nipples. Allow me.” Oliver said as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips for a bit, then proceeds to move down to her neck, kissing her on the special spot on her neck that made Skylar’s eyes roll back as he kept kissing and nibbling on her neck. Oliver’s kisses trailed down to her beautiful C-cup breasts with perfect light brown nipples. Oliver leaned down and took one of her breasts in his mouth while his free hand played with the other.

“Mmm.” Skylar moaned as Oliver hungrily sucked on her nipple. He began to swirl his tongue around the erect peak while his thumb teases the other, running it over her nipple before lightly pinching it with his fingers. Skylar felt herself getting wet from Oliver’s actions as he switched over to the other side and repeated his action while his free hand trailed down her body, slipping his hand in between her legs and starts cupping her heated core, massaging her clit gently with his fingers.

“Oh, Oliver. Mmm. Oh, God. Mick never done that to Sara in the movie.” Skylar groaned.

“That’s because it was a movie. This is real life and I want you to enjoy every minute of it.” Oliver said. After he stops working on Skylar’s breasts, Oliver begins to lick down Skylar’s stomach, licking around her belly button, slipping his tongue inside her tight hole for a bit before kissing his way down to her pussy.

“Wait, Oliver. Before you proceed to perform oral on me, I want to try something that Jenna did on the movie that I saw. I think you would like it.” Skylar said.

“Sure.” Oliver said. Skylar lies upside down on the bed, her legs bent back all the way to the bed with her weight resting on her shoulders and neck. Oliver was surprised by the pretty brunette’s flexibility, he thought that was very sexy of her. Oliver kicks off his shoes and removed his socks as he stood on his knees above Skylar and lowers his head down to her neatly trimmed pussy, taking in the sweet, intoxicating smell coming from the beautiful Calderian girl. Oliver slid his tongue lightly up and down her dripping wet slit, causing Skylar to shiver in pleasure. His finger lightly teases her tight, little ass for a bit while Skylar grabbed her ankles as she watched Oliver lapping her sweet nectar. Oliver uses his fingers to spread her pink vaginal lip apart and plunged his tongue into her wet hole while Skylar massages her clit. Wanting to try something to give Skylar a whole new experience, Oliver ran his tongue down to her ass and starts rimming her while teasing her clit with his thumb.

“O-Oliver.” Skylar groaned. “Make me cum. Please, baby.”

Oliver stops rimming Skylar and brought his mouth over to her sensitive clit, latching his mouth over it and starts sucking on it. Skylar kept watching Oliver flicking his tongue against her clit and starts tongue-fucking her pussy once again as he gazes deeply into her beautiful hazel eyes.

“God, you’re so wet all over Skylar.” Oliver said as he continued to tongue-fuck her sweet love tunnel. Her breathing intensifies and her toes began to curl as she began to feel her first orgasm coming.

“Oliver! Oh, God! I’m about to cum!” Skylar cried out. Oliver felt Skylar’s juices squirting out of her and spilled all over his tongue and in his mouth and her whole body shook in delight. Oliver happily lapped up Skylar’s juices clean off of her vagina and pulled back as Skylar got out of the piledriver position and pushed him down on the bed. Oliver watches as Skylar’s hands undid his belt and pulled his jeans down and threw them across the room, revealing his Tecton-printed boxers.

“Really, Oliver? Tecton-printed boxers. Can’t you wear any normal solid-colored boxers?” Skylar asked and raised her eyebrow at Oliver.

“I like my Tecton-printed boxers.” Oliver said.

“Okay, now it’s my turn to return the favor to you. And just like Sara and Jenna, I have to give you something that’s called a blowjob. How do I do that?” Skylar asked.

“Well, first off, you have to remove my boxers.” Oliver said as Skylar pull his tenting boxers down, revealing his eight-inch cock. Skylar’s eyes widened when she saw how big Oliver was.

“Wow! Oliver, you are huge. Do all Normo males have huge….boings?” Skylar asked.

“Yeah. You mean huge cocks?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah, that.” Skylar said. “And for a super-powered human, you are huge.”

“Why thank you.” Oliver blushed.

“So, now what?” Skylar asked.

“Well, you latch your mouth onto my cock, then you tease me with your tongue by licking up and down my shaft.” Oliver said.

“But for me to give you a blowjob, do I actually have to blow on your cock?” Skylar asked.

“You don’t actually blow on it you just move your mouth down along it. But make sure to do some teasing first.” Oliver said as Skylar stares at his erect 8-inch cock. The brunette beauty reached out with her hand and lightly touched it as Oliver moaned softly from her touch. Skylar leaned down and began to tease him with her tongue, licking up and down his shaft.

“Wait, wait. Skylar, stop.” Oliver said as Skylar stops licking his cock.

“What’s wrong, Oliver? Did I do something wrong?” Skylar asked.

“No. No, you’re doing fine.” Oliver said.

“Then why did you want me to stop?” Skylar asked.

“Because I’m a little bit worried about your acid spit. You might burn my dick off with it.” Oliver said.

“Oliver, I told you I can keep my acid spit under control. Unless, if I’m asleep. So, there’s no need to worry. Just relax, so I can taste my very own personal Oli-Pop.” Skylar said as she sticks Oliver’s cock in her mouth, going all the way down right away and starts gagging.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take it easy there. Just go at a slow and steady pace.” Oliver said. Skylar slowly bobs her head up and down on his cock while looking up at him with her eyes. Oliver groaned in pleasure as Skylar sucked his cock. Wanting to do the same thing as Jenna and Sara did to Mick on the video that she watched on Kaz’s laptop, Skylar gently massaged Oliver’s balls and sped up her pace as Oliver kept moaning. 

“Yeah. You like sucking my big cock. Don’t you, my naughty superhero? God, you’re the best Skylar Storm.” Oliver groaned. Skylar continued to tease Oliver with her tongue, swirling it around the head of his cock while he’s thrusting it into the back of her throat. Oliver continued to moan until he’s ready to climax in her mouth. But Skylar pulled back right before he came.

“Can’t let you cum just yet. I want you to fuck me right now and I know some of the sexual positions that I’ve studied from the pornographic film that we might like to try.” Skylar said.

“Okay. But first we’ll start off with the basic sexual position. We’ll use missionary first.” Oliver said.

“Okay.” Skylar said as she lies down on her bed while Oliver pulls out a Trojan condom from the back pocket of his jeans and opened the wrapper while Skylar watched him putting the condom on his cock. Oliver positions himself in front of Skylar’s opening. “Uh, Oliver. I don’t think that you need the condom.”

“Why?” Oliver asked.

“Because I’m Calderian, silly. When you cum inside me, I won’t be able to get pregnant.” Skylar said.

“Alright.” Oliver said as he removes the condom from off of his cock.

“Oliver, this is kind of a big deal for us.” Skylar said as she bit her lower lip.

“I know. I just want to make sure if you’re ready for this kind of thing.” Oliver said.

“Well, we’ve come this far. I’m ready for anything.” Skylar said as Oliver slid the tip of his cock up and down her slit before entering her.

“Skylar.” Oliver said.

“Yes, Oliver.” Skylar said.

“I want you to know that this is going to hurt a bit.” Oliver said.

“I know.” Skylar said.

Oliver leans down to kiss Skylar on the lips, then slowly slid the head of his cock inside her wanting pussy. Skylar closed her eyes tightly and whimpered softly as Oliver began to notice the look of discomfort on her face as he entered her.

“Skylar, are you alright?” Oliver asked as he pulled out of Skylar.

“I’ll be fine. Just keep going.” Skylar said. Oliver slid himself back inside Skylar, getting every inch inside her wet, pink pussy. After feeling a bit of pain, Skylar began to feel some pleasure as Oliver thrusts deeply inside her and moaned loud. Skylar raised her left leg so her knee is leveled with his right shoulder. Oliver continued to thrust toward the inner thigh of her raised leg. Oliver gently cups Skylar’s cheek and recaptured her lips with his, kissing her deeply and passionately, moaning into each other’s mouths.

“You’re so tight and wet for me, Skylar.” Oliver moaned. Skylar gazed deeply into Oliver’s blue eyes.

“Harder, Oliver.” Skylar moaned as Oliver thrusts harder and deeper inside her and increased his speed. Oliver pulls out for a moment as Skylar grabs her slender, long, luscious legs and spread them while pulling them backwards. Her legs were pulled back so far that her knees were touching the bed on either side of her. Oliver pushes his erect cock inside Skylar while Skylar keeps her legs in place by holding her ankles. Skylar screamed in pure bliss as Oliver rammed all 8-inches inside her.

“Oliver!” Skylar screams out Oliver’s name as she felt his hardness hitting her cervix. While being fucked by Oliver in the Viennese oyster position, Skylar began to massage her clit as Oliver rammed into her hard and fast. The Calderian beauty could feel his balls slapping against her pussy, feeling the coil of tension in her stomach as she feels her second orgasm coming. Oliver felt her body tensing and her inner vaginal walls clenching tightly around his cock like a vise. 

“Mmm, Oli! Oliver, let me ride you. Now.” Skylar said. Oliver pulls out and lies down on his back as Skylar lowers herself onto Oliver’s cock and began to ride him in the cowgirl position.

“Oh, God.” Oliver moaned from the feeling of Skylar riding him nice and slow, then began to speed up her pace and rode him hard and fast. Skylar rests her hands on top of Oliver’s chest while Oliver ran his hands up and down her back and held her by her sides as she rode him. Oliver’s eyes were drawn to Skylar’s perfect breasts, watching them bounce up and down as he leaned up to take one of her breasts in his mouth to suck on her nipples for a bit and forced his cock inside her by thrusting harder and deeper inside her.

“OLIVER!” Skylar cried as Oliver continued to fuck Skylar harder like a jackhammer. It didn’t take long until Skylar felt her orgasm coming, leaning down to kiss Oliver and laced her fingers with his and held tightly, her body began to quiver with every move that he makes until she screams out his name at the top of her lungs as Oliver released as prolonged moan and filled her insides up with his cum, giving the Calderian beauty one last thrust until she’s completely filled to the brim. 

Their nude bodies were covered with sweat as Oliver and Skylar both laid on the bed catching their breath with Skylar wrapping her arms around him as they both looked at each other and chuckled.

“So….what do you think?” Oliver asked.

“Holy…wow!” Skylar exclaimed.

“I take that as a yes.” Oliver grinned as Skylar climbed on top of him and smiled at him.

“Yeah. Thank you for teaching me about sex and learning new positions. I want to learn more from you.” Skylar said as she kissed Oliver.

“I can teach you some more. It’s just that we’re not a couple.” Oliver said.

“Maybe you and I can be a couple.” Skylar said.

“A couple? You mean, you want to be my girlfriend? You and me, not only as superheroes but as lovers?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah.” Skylar said. “So, what do you say? Want us to become boyfriend and girlfriend?”

“Skylar Storm, I have been waiting for this moment for all of my life. Yes! Yes, I will become your boyfriend.” Oliver said with a big smile on his face and hugged Skylar. 

“So, what should we do now?” Skylar asked.

“Well, we can just lie in bed and cuddle or I can teach you some more.” Oliver said.

“There is one position that I am curious to try. It’s something that you call a 69.” Skylar said.

“Yeah, that’s the one.” Oliver said. Skylar smiles at Oliver and prepares to get into a 69 position until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Oliver and Skylar began to cover their nude bodies up with the covers while Skylar hid underneath the covers so she won’t get caught. “Who is it?”

“It’s Kaz. May I come in? Oliver, is that you?” Kaz asked as he entered Skylar’s room only to see Oliver laying in Skylar’s bed.

“Hey, pal. How’s it going? Is Davenport looking for me?” Oliver asked while Kaz looked around the room noticing Oliver’s clothes lying around the room.

“Yeah. He’s getting all pissy at me because I ruined the mirror in the bathroom with my heat vision. I didn’t even do that. You own the biggest penthouse in Centurion City and you blame it on me. And why are your clothes laying all over the floor? Where’s Skylar?” Kaz asked.

“I’m underneath the covers.” Skylar said raising her hand up from underneath the white silk bed sheets. Kaz’s eyes widened as Skylar got out from underneath the sheets and smiled at him. He could not believe what he and Skylar did. They finally did it. The two finally did the deed.

“Uh, Oliver. Skylar. Do you by any chance have Bree underneath the covers with you?” Kaz asked jokingly as Skylar picks up her pillow and threw it at Kaz so he can leave out of the room.

“Ugh! Can you believe him?” Skylar asked.

“I know.” Oliver said.


End file.
